St. Simons, Georgia
St. Simons Island, or simply St. Simons, is a barrier island and census-designated place in Glynn County, Georgia. The population of the CDP is 12,743. The names of the community and the island are interchangeable, known simply as "St. Simons Island" or "SSI", or locally as "The Island". Located on the Southeast Georgia Coast midway between Jacksonville and Savannah, St. Simons Island is both a seaside resort and residential community. It is the largest of Georgia's renowned Golden Isles (along with Sea Island, Jekyll Island, and privately owned Little St. Simons Island). Visitors are drawn to the island for its warm climate, beaches, variety of outdoor activities, shops and restaurants, historical sites, and its natural environment. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the CDP is: 92.87% White (11,834) 3.76% Other (479) 3.37% Black or African American (430) 4.2% (535) of St. Simons residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics St. Simons has low to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The CDP reported 4 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.18 murders a year. Pokemon See the Glynn County page for more info. Fun facts * In addition to its base of permanent residents, the island enjoys an influx of both visitors and part-time residents throughout the year. The 2010 Census notes that 26.8% of total housing units are for "seasonal, recreational, or occasional use". The vast majority of commercial and residential development is located on the southern half of the island. Much of the northern half remains marsh or woodland. A large tract of land in the northeast has been converted to a nature preserve containing trails, historical ruins, and undisturbed maritime forest. The tract, Cannon's Point Preserve, is open to the public on specified days and hours. * Originally inhabited by tribes of the Creek Nation, the area of South Georgia that includes St. Simons Island was contested by the Spaniards, English and French. After securing the Georgia colony, the English cultivated the land for rice and cotton plantations worked by large numbers of African slaves, who created the unique Gullah culture that survives to this day. * The primary mode of travel to the island is by automobile via F.J. Torras Causeway. Malcolm McKinnon Airport (IATA: SSI) serves general aviation on the island. * St. Simons has a bit of amenities to offer. It has a Winn-Dixie, Ace Hardware, Nintendo World, Harris Teeter, Retreat Golf Course, a few fast food places, some local restaurants and businesses, a few sports complexes, some public battle fields, a contest hall, a bit of hotels/motels, Solstice Apparel, a few cinemas, Sea Palms Golf Club, Sea Palms Resort & Conference Center, Sal's Neighborhood Pizzeria, Bubba Garcia's Mexican Cantina, Seaside Golf Course, The King and Prince Beach & Golf Resort, Crabdaddy's Seafood Bar Grill, Beachcomber BBQ & Grill, Georgia Sea Grill, Mullet Bay, Sandcastle Cafe, Barbara Jean's, Iguanas Seafood, Moo Cow Ice Cream, Mallery Street Cafe, Palmer's Village Cafe, Mellow Mushroom, Village Inn and Pub and a few other things. * St. Simons is home to the Eeveelution Gardens, a large-sized garden complex home to over 120-130 Eeveelutions, and if you include Eevee itself, 220+. Category:Georgia Towns Category:Georgia Cities